


Bluebloods ascension

by WinterStormed



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStormed/pseuds/WinterStormed
Summary: Prince Blueblood is taken by a mysterious entity that seems to enjoy watching him live like a commoner but the mystical figure insists that it would make him a better pony and he has a deadline: if he does not change his arrogant and selfish behavior in seven days ,he would fade from existence ….and become absorbed by a stupid black rock. Apart from becoming nothing in 7 days if he fails, Blueblood experience something he never experience before :love...…and sweat(apparently it is a by product of hard work) .





	Bluebloods ascension

Prince Blueblood was furious. Yet again another law that he proposed was revoked by the princesses. He could still hear the reprimanding lecture Aunt Celestia gave him when he presented his new tax bill.

''Blueblood, I do not see how this will benefit my little ponies nor do we need more tax revenue.it seems that you are…’’.

''Argg''.Blueblood shook his head trying to get rid of that morning event. Walking towards his chambers, he saw the two guards posted outside his room leaning on their spears. Blueblood sighed in an irritated manner.

'' It's bad enough that the princesses are rejecting my plans and now even the royal guards are becoming lazy. We are the capstone of the pyramid. The lower classes are supposed to serve us not the other way around! 'Blueblood muttered opening his room doors and slamming them, giving the guards a scare.

Blueblood smirked as he made his way to his writing-table. He tried calming himself. So what his proposed law was turned down. Some of his other proposed laws from last year were still intact. Like the fruit tax act or his favorite, the entrepreneur license act. But then again the only reason they were accepted was that he presented them to Princess Celestia during day court. Honestly, though all of his laws he proposed or were in effect did benefit him and the restaurants he owned in canterlot.in his defense though the fruit tax was to help to prevent the influx of wealthy earth ponies in Canterlot. There had been an increase in demand for fruit and the earth pony farmers were reaping the benefits from it. I mean Imagine disgusting earth ponies roaming around Canterlot, home of the most elite ponies in Equestria? And the entrepreneur license act protected the innocent business ponies from these new businesses that always seem to keep popping up, taking his profits...I mean the innocent business ponies' profits. So you see these laws are for the benefit of the ponies... well the deserving ones that are.

Unfortunately ever since the return of Princess Luna, Princess Celestia has more time on her hooves meaning she could read his proposed laws thoroughly, and ever since the Gala incident the princesses have been watching him like a hawk.

''The Gala incident', sighed Blueblood.

He could not understand why six commoners were invited just because they could wield a bunch of stupid colored rocks?

all they did was ruin the gala, why that white unicorn tried to court him! The dirty commoner tried her best to woo him but our blueblood was made of stronger stuff and tried to dissuade her...it was fun humiliating here except when Aun...Princess Celestia caught him, now that was not a pleasant conversation. Prince Blueblood hit his head on the study table.

''Argh!''.Calming himself backfired. He looked at the multiple drafts on his table.

''All of this is useless! '', growled Blueblood using his magic of blue hue, ripping all of his work to pieces. Blueblood watched as the shredded pieces settled down onto the table.

''Just because of those stupid elements of harmony''.

Blueblood, deciding to go to retire to his bed, was suddenly stopped by the sound of breaking glass. He managed to just miss the glass shards flying across the room and sighed relief only to be smacked on the head by a flying object.

''Owwww...'', groaned Blueblood as he rubbed his head.

Immediately the two royal guards burst into the room.

''Prince Blueblood!, are you okay?''.

'' Why yes, I'm okay...'', said Blueblood, his voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and rage.'' I mean I only got smacked on the head by a flying object and the window that got destroyed just so happens to be the most expensive and precious thing to me!!!!!''.

The guards winced, Prince Bluebloods rage was on an all-time high. His eyes were twitching and they could have sworn seeing smoke coming out of his ears.

''Well!, What are you waiting for? An invitation? Find the brute who did this before you two serve his jail sentence!''.

The two guards immediately saluted.' Yes, your Highness!'. Before rushing out of the room to find the culprit.

Prince Blueblood scowled at the damaged window...well what was left of it. The window was custom-made. it had his image stained onto the pane just like the ones in the passages leading towards the throne room. Only the bravest and most worthy of ponies had the honor of their images to be stained on the pane. Blueblood tried to convince Au...Princess Celestia put his image there but refused. The argument that came after that still haunts his memories.it changed everything between them and made the rift between them even bigger. I mean she put those six commoners images on the panes without them even asking. But family? No.

''Could this day get any worse? 'Blueblood muttered glancing at the floor to see the object that the offender used to destroy his prized window.it was a dull black stone, no bigger than than the radius of an apple.it had an unusually flat shape, like a mini disc. Blueblood picked it up with his magic.

''Hmm.. cold, dull, and useless. Why little rock. You have had all the requirements of an element of harmony''.

Blueblood laughed at his terrible joke until the stone started to glow a brilliant golden color.

''what the...''.instinctively Blueblood dropped the stone but it continued to glow but brighter and brighter until it engulfed the whole room (it took time....Bluebloods room was quite huge.).The only thing Blueblood could only see was the white light before losing consciousness into the inky darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*knock*..*knock*

''Your highness we were unable to find the culprit and so informed the captain of the incident''.

No response came.

''Prince Blueblood ?''.

The guard knocked on the door. Still no answer. the guard was about to be about knock again when a slight breeze left the door slightly ajar.

''Your Highness ?''.''Are you there?''.

It appeared Blueblood was not in his room. the two guards entered the room, confirming he was not here. the guard on the left groaned.

''Looks like Coldblood went to whine about his beloved window''.

''Yeah'', replied the second guard.'' It's a shame that the rock never hit him hard enough to knock some humility into the snob''.

''No, it's a shame it did not kill him '', his comrade said darkly. 

The guards decided to return to their posts, guarding the entrance of the room. Not moments later after they returned to their spots were they greeted with the faces of Princess Celestia and her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Both guards immediately bowed.

Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria is one of the three only alicorns alive or recorded. Her white coat and wings were whiter than snow, her magically flowing mane & tail were striped with the colors of the rainbow ., Her eyes are beautiful magenta. She was currently wearing her regalia. A golden crown with a purple gem on it, a golden necklace also adorned with a purple gem and her golden hoof shoes, and a picture of the sun as a cutie mark. her student Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn with a light purple coat and beautiful violet eyes. Her mane tail is dark purple with pink and purple stripes. Her cutie mark encompasses all types of magic.

''You may rise'', said Princess Celestia.

The guards rose.

The princess looked at the guards with a neutral face.''Royal guards could you please explain to me about the shattered window in my so..nephews room?''.

The guards shifted uneasily. How did the princess know about the window? did she hear their conversation? were they going to punished? The guard on the right licked his lips getting ready to speak and how to word it, so they do not end in the dungeons.

''well, your Majesty we were on duty and then out the blue ...''

.The guard recounted the entire incident ...minus the wishing the rock killed him...amongst other things.

''...unfortunately your Majesty we could not find the culprit and informed Captain Shining Armour.'', concluded the guard.

The princess's face was a hard read and the guard trembled knowing that she probably heard their conversation but they were confused when Celestia smiled at them.

''There was no culprit or a pony responsible for this incident'', chuckled the princess.

The guards looked confused.''I do not understand your majesty''.

''It was a magical artifact that broke the window'', explained Twilight.''The princess told me to do some research on it and write a report. But I got a little too excited... and tampered with it. Twilights face was flushed with embarrassment, rubbing her hoof behind her head .''Then it all of a sudden it glowed and shot right out of its restraints''.

''It's very dangerous and not to be touched without extreme caution'', said the princess. Celestia looked at her student and smiled.''I don't blame you for what happened my faithful student, you took all the precautions. She then turned to the two guards who were still thinking how dangerous this artifact could that it had to be restrained.

''I hope you never touched it'', said the princess looking sternly at the guards

''No Princess '',they replied.''All we saw was the small black rock that smashed the window''.

''Did Blueblood touch it?''.

''Besides the smack, he got from it, no as far as we know your Highness''.

''And where is he now?''.

''We assumed Prince Blueblood went to complain to you about the incident.''

Princess Celestia's expression turned into a look of worry.

''Princess!''.Celestia turned her gaze towards her student. Twilight was pointing to words Blueblood's study table, her eyes were staring at the piece of the floor next to it. Princess Celestia followed Twilights gaze t see around scorch mark on the floor.The princess's heart stopped beating.

''N-n-no this is not happening...''

Twilight looked at her beloved mentor. She has never seen her cry like this before except the time when they saved princess Luna from Nightmare moon, but those were tears of joy not tears of sadness. It was painful for Twilight to see her mentor like this. The princess did love her nephew.

''It's for the best'', thought Twilight. Blueblood was a horrible pony but even he did not deserve to end like this.

Twilight sat next to her teacher trying to comfort her. The princess was sobbing now, losing her composure. the guards took this as a cue to leave to their positions outside the room

''There has to be another way...there has to...''

I'm so sorry princess but the research from the archives ...this artifact is similar to the elements of harmony but more ancient and untamed. It also tests the pony to see if they are worthy enough. If the said test is passed, the pony would be allowed to wield its powers.

Princess Celestia steadied her voice. And if the pony failed the test?.

Twilight turned her face away, her ears folded.''If failed...'' she looked at her mentor....'' the artifact would absorb the soul of the pony by burning their body with dark flames''.

Twilight looked at the scorched floor. It was obvious what had happened. He failed.

Celestia did not want to believe it.

''No!, the mark could...

Celestia was blabbering, trying to find hope. Twilight had no choice

''Princess,he is gone''.

Celestia kept quiet, fighting to hold her tears from falling. She looked out of the window.

''If only you knew how much I loved you bluey...''.


End file.
